I have alot of friends
You can decide if it's true or fake. It all began on 2012 on a weekend when I was playing a game called "East Theme Park". There was 3 people in the server, including me. I saw a player teasing the other player, he said, "You will get no friends and you never will!" I said "Hi" to the players but the player being teased left the game. The player said back to me,"You don't want to be his friend,trust me.." I replied back, "Why?" He replied back "Just don't talk to him or follow him." Then the player left. While I was playing the game I was thinking about the guy who was being teased. Later I now felt bad for the player who's been teased so I followed him on his game, he was on this game called "I Have Alot Of Friends". I followed him on his game to cheer him up, but that was the worst mistake I've chosen. When the place loaded he was at a far distance from where I spawned. He said,"Do you want to be my friend?", I replied with a yes. He then teleported me inside a creepy house, it looked so real, the front door was blocked by an anchored crate, and there was blood and bodies everywhere. I tried to leave the game, because I was creeped out, but it won't let me leave. I tried everything to quit the game, it won't even close with the task manager. The player said something creepy to me "Leaving so soon?" I replied with "How did you know I was trying to leave?" He didn't reply back. I saw a sign that says "Press to leave game" Someone crept behind me saying "You don't wanna press that button." My heart was beating so fast...I turned behind me I saw player named (I don't remember the name but it does say) "Cole". It was the player that I teased. He was holding a knife with blood on it, he pointed the knife to the screen, I thought, "Is he maybe gonna put that knife through the screen and stab me?" I had no time, I was scared and frozen but I clicked the button quickly, and there it was, a collage of people who committed suicide. I was shocked, then my monitor shut down by itself. I turned it back on, and then I got a message from the player who teased Cole "You followed him,didn't you?" I replied with anger "Yes,What the hell is going on! Why did my computer shut down and showed me pictures of dead people! ANSWER ME!" He replied back "You have made a big mistake. I was a victim of him who managed to survive, he appeared in every one of my dreams,how I managed to survive was getting him to be my friend and never use that account again,now I made a new account and I angered at him to not join his place again.." After reading that message I quickly gave Cole a friend request. Three minutes later I received a message from Cole, "You have to send it in game" He denied my friend request. I was scared to go back to Cole's place again. I decided to take a nap, but I forgot the risk of sleeping. In my dream, I was sitting in a chair, tied up, with one light source on top of me. I heard someone laughing and footsteps coming to me. I heard someone running to me, the laughing was getting louder and high pitched, I was struggle in fear, someone came up to me. Then a picture popped out when I saw his face, that horrible picture, it was a woman being hung and a smile ripped out of her face, bleeding. I woke up with a fright, I remembered now. I went on roblox again. I tried to be brave and join Cole's place again...I saw him on the leader board and sent him a friend request. In 5-8 seconds he accepted my friend request. I was waiting for something to happen, but an image quickly appeared on my screen. I was shocked, a bloody hand print appeared on my screen. My game crashed and I logged out. I made a new account, nothing happened to me since then. Later I reported the game and Cole to roblox. After 5-10 minutes of reporting, I checked out the account of Cole. When it loaded, the whole entire page was bloody red... Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Classic Category:Users